creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schwarzes Auge
Black Eye Das Lachen der Kinder verstummte langsam, als sie sich immer weiter entfernten. Clara lag zusammengekauert hinter dem Schulgebäude, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Warum musste ihr das alles passieren? Fast jeden Tag wurde sie geschlagen und hatte danach immer zwei blaue Augen. Ihr Vater kümmerte sich einen Dreck um sie und besoff sich lieber, manchmal schlug selbst er sie, doch zum Glück das eher selten. Sie wurde schon immer von den anderen in der Schule anders behandelt und seit sie auf der weiterführenden Schule war, wurde sie auch verprügelt. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum man sie schlug. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass die das nur machen, weil es ihnen Spaß macht. Sie hatte die Vermutung, dass man sie schlug, da sie sich eher wie ein Junge kleidete, aber sie selbst empfand es nicht wie Kleidung eines Jungens. Sie trug die Sachen, die sie mochte und die bequem waren. Dazu gehörten keine Röcke, Kleider und erst Recht keine Jeans. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht. Doch sie fasste sich und hielt sich am Zaun fest. Sie schleppte sich mühevoll von hinter dem Schulgebäude hervor und Richtung Heimat. Zuhause angekommen öffnete sie die Tür und ging hinein. Sie bemerkte sofort das ihr Vater nicht da war und sie war sichtlich erleichtert darüber. Mit ihrem Glück wäre er bestimmt schlecht gelaunt oder betrunken gewesen. Sie lief ins Bad und duschte erst einmal warm. Nach der Dusche zog sie sich ihre Schlafsachen an und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Die weiche Matratze gab unter ihrem Gewicht schnell nach und sie versank darin. Ihr Kopf war auf einer ihrer tausend Kissen gebettet und ihre Augen fielen schnell zu. Normalerweise träumte sie nichts oder von einer einfachen Wiese, doch dieses mal war es anders. Sie träumte etwas schreckliches, so empfand sie. Etwas, was sie einfach nur jeden Tag vergessen will und nicht wieder erleben. Etwas, das sie nicht mehr erleben will, aber es für sie kein entrinnen gibt. Der Großteil ihres Alltags. ~ Sie träumte zuerst das sie in der Schule war und Unterricht hatte. Sie wusste nicht welches Fach, aber sie sah ihren Hasslehrer an der Tafel stehen. Bei jeder Frage wurde sie aufgerufen und egal welche Antwort sie gab, sie war falsch. Auf jedem Test den sie zurück bekam, stand eine fette Sechs. Die anderen Kinder würden ihre Sachen nehmen und zerreißen, Blätter zerknüllen, Stifte zerbrechen und ihren Ranzen mit Scheren zerschneiden und immer nur über sie lachen. Danach sah sie sich selbst hinter dem Schulgebäude, mit den größten und gemeinsten Jungen aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe. Sie selbst war schon am Zaun angekommen und hatte keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Sie musste mit vor Furcht geweiteten Augen darauf warten das die Jungs etwas taten. Bald darauf wurde sie geschlagen, getreten und bespuckt, bis sie weinend und blutend auf dem Boden lag. Die Jungs lachten die ganze Zeit über und beschimpften sie, sagten ihr schlimme Dinge. Als nächstes sah sie sich durch ihre Haustür treten. Ihr Vater war Zuhause und sichtlich betrunken. Zu allem Übel war er wohl auch schlecht gelaunt, denn er schrie sie nur an und senkte nicht einmal seine Stimme. Er gab ihr Aufgaben, die sie am besten alle gleichzeitig machen sollte, doch nicht konnte. Er regte sich über sie auf, beleidigte sie, wie missraten sie doch sei und schlug sie auch. Sie hatte schon von der Schule zwei blaue Augen davon getragen, doch ihr Vater schlug trotzdem weiter auf diese ein und deren Farbe verdunkelte sich rapide. Das Letzte was sie davon noch sah, war wie sie mit einem kräftigen Tritt in ihr Zimmer befördert wurde und die Tür hinter ihr zugeschlagen wurde, um sie anscheinend zu verschließen. ~ Clara fand sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Es gab keine Tür, keine Fenster und keine Möbel. Nur eine Decke, der Boden und vier Wände, allesamt in einem dunklen Grauton. „''Willst du dir das wirklich gefallen lassen?“'' ertönte eine Stimme, die anscheinend in ihrem Kopf war. „Willst du wirklich jeden Tag aufs neue geschlagen und getreten werden? Misshandelt?“ fragte die Stimme weiter. Clara schwieg. Sie wollte es sich nicht wirklich gefallen lassen, sie wollte auch nicht mehr geschlagen, getreten und misshandelt werden. Doch was sollte sie schon tun? „Was soll ich denn schon dagegen machen?“, fragte sie ihren Gedanken laut aus. Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf schien zu kichern. „Ja, was nur?“ antwortete sie, sie klang sehr amüsiert. „Ich kann dir helfen dich zu entscheiden was zu tun ist“ ''meinte die Stimme weiter. Clara nickte darauf. Sie war in einem Traum, was sollte passieren? „''Du bist nutzlos!“, „Du bist doch nicht mal ein richtiges Mädchen!“, „Keiner liebt dich!“, „Es wäre besser für alle gäbe es dich gar nicht“, „Verschwinde einfach!“, „Du unnütze Göre!“. Die verschiedensten Stimmen ertönten, doch zu jeder Stimme und jedem Satz könnte Clara ein Gesicht zuordnen. Sie kannte jede Stimme. Es waren Kinder aus ihrer Schule, ihr Vater, Lehrer und noch einige andere. Clara fiel schluchzend zu Boden, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben, während viele Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Die Stimmen, Sätze, Beleidigungen schwirrten weiter im Raum herum, wiederholten sich immer wieder. „Wie soll mir das helfen?!“, schrie sie die Stimme an, die die ganze Zeit schwieg. Sie bekam keine Antwort von ihr, stattdessen spürte sie nur Schmerzen. Als wären alle Personen da, deren Stimmen sie hörte, und würden sie wieder verschlagen, wieder misshandeln, wieder beleidigen. Clara endete mit Schmerzen und zwei blauen Augen, dessen Farben so dunkel waren, das sie schon schwarz aussahen. Sie lag in einer Ecke dies Raumes, zusammengekauert und vor Tränen zitternd. „''Töte sie“'' ertönte auf einmal die Stimme wieder und alle anderen verstummten augenblicklich. „W-was?“, fragte Clara ungläubig und verängstigt. „''Töte sie einfach alle. Sie haben es nicht verdient zu Leben“'' antwortete die Stimme und für Clara klang sie als wäre sie wahnsinnig. „W-wer bist du?“, fragte sie nun, nicht auf den „Vorschlag“ der Stimme eingehend. „''Wer denkst du bin ich Clara?“'' fragte die Stimme stattdessen. Clara überlegte. Wer könnte es sein? Keiner den sie kannte hatte eine solch seltsame Stimme, die auch leicht wahnsinnig klang. Sie kannte auch niemanden der ihr jemals vorgeschlagen hatte jemanden zu töten, von den Kindern abgesehen und ihrem Vater, die ihr sagten sie solle sterben. „Bist du.. der.. der Wahnsinn?“, fragte sie zaghaft. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber ihr Kopf begann langsam zu schmerzen und sie wollte eigentlich nur noch aus diesem Traum aufwachen. Die Stimme kicherte und begann zu lachen. Das Lachen klang so seltsam, Clara hatte solch ein Lachen noch nie gehört. War dies ein Lachen wie es einem Wahnsinnigen zustände? „''Ja, ja du liegst richtig!“'' rief die Stimme, sichtlich fröhlich. Doch Clara wusste nicht wieso. „''Ich bin der Wahnsinn, die Stimme die tief in deinem Kopf eingesperrt war, verdrängt von all den positiven und optimistischen Gedanken. Nie dachtest du daran das die anderen Schuld seien, dass sie es VERDIENT haben zu sterben, das alles was sie sagen nicht an dich gerichtet werden sollte, sondern an sie selbst. Nie hast du meine Stimme gehört, nie hast du meine Vorschläge wahrgenommen. Doch jetzt, jetzt hörst du mich, jetzt nimmst du mich wahr und JETZT wirst du meinen Vorschlag annehmen und sie alle TÖTEN“'' Clara wurde es zu viel. Der Wahnsinn der zu ihr sprach hatte Recht, doch es klang nicht richtig. Clara mochte diese Gedanken nicht und wünschte sich nichts weiter als endlich aufzuwachen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte wie die Hölle und auch ihre Augen schmerzten fürchterlich. Sie wollte doch nur aufwachen! ~ Erschrocken fuhr Clara in ihrem Bett hoch, sie war Schweiß gebadet und ihr Kopf und ihre Augen schmerzten noch immer. Ihr war es viel zu warm unter der Bettdecke, also strampelte sie sie von ihren Beinen herunter. Die angenehme, kühle Luft ihres Zimmer bereitete ihr eine leichte Gänsehaut. Nach diesem Traum wollte sie gar nicht mehr schlafen. Sie stand auf und schlich sich auf den Flur hinaus, sie wollte nachsehen ob ihr Vater da war. Zu ihrem Glück war er nicht da, also lief sie nun normal. Sie ging ins Bad um sich kalt zu duschen, das würde sie wecken und ihren Körper vom Schweiß befreien. Sie kam frisch geduscht und wieder angezogen aus dem Bad heraus und lief zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort angekommen nahm sie ihre Decke und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus, damit der Schweiß darin trocknete. Sie legte sich auf das Bett und legte ihren Kopf auf das größte Kissen. „''Töte sie“'' die Stimme des Wahnsinns war wieder da. Doch nur diese zwei Worte ertönten. Clara dachte darüber nach. Ihre Augen schmerzten immer noch und ihre blauen Augen waren noch immer so dunkel das sie schwarz aussahen. „''Töte sie“'' der Gedanke wollte einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf gehen. Immer wieder hallten die zwei Worte in ihren Gedanken wieder, sagten ihr das einzigste das Richtig erschien und zur selben Zeit so falsch. Claras Gedanken formten sich langsam wie von selbst. Sie fantasierte darüber wie es sein würde ihren Vater zu töten. Wie es sein würde es ihn für jeden Schlag, jeden Tritt, jede Beleidigung heimzahlen zu können. Sie musste grinsen. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke. „Ja warum nicht?“, sprach sie laut aus, „Ich muss nur eine Sache tun. Sie töten“. ~ Clara stand auf und suchte ihre Lieblingsklamotten. Es war eine warme, schwarze Hose, ein einfaches, bequemes, schwarzes T-Shirt und darüber ihre schwarze Sweatshirt Jacke. Sie zog sich die Kapuze über und ließ ihre kurzen, dunkel braunen Haare über ihre Ohren hängen und leicht aus der Kapuze. Es war kurz vor Schulbeginn und sie hörte wie ihr Vater durch die Haustür kam. Er schien betrunken, bei dem Krach den er machte. Das Grinsen war keine Sekunde aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und wurde sogar noch etwas größer als sie daran dachte was sie mit ihrem Vater vorhatte. Sie kicherte leicht, dasselbe wahnsinnige Kichern das auch die Stimme des Wahnsinns in ihrem Traum hatte. Sie ging noch einmal zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, sie brauchte noch eine Sache bevor sie gehen konnte. Sie schob eine Kleidungsstücke beiseite um einen Pappkarton freizulegen. Sie war ein riesiger Assassins Creed Fan und in dem Karton war ein Cosplay Outfit. Und, wie es sich für ein anständig Cosplay von Ezio gehört, eine versteckte Klinge. Doch diese war anders als die, die man kaufen kann. Sie selbst hatte sie „modifiziert“ indem sie die Plastikklinge die darin war ausgetauscht hat, gegen eine echte. Sie hat die Klinge nie getragen, da sie sich bewusst war das es zu gefährlich wäre, doch sie hatte sie im Privaten schon an und hat im Garten alles mögliche damit „ermordet“, auch wenn es nur Pflanzen waren. Sie zog sich die Klinge an und entfernte die selbstgebastelte Sicherung, damit die Klinge nun auch ausfahren kann. Sie zog den Ärmel ihrer Jacke über das Band und schloss den Karton wieder. Sie war bereit, bereit sich dem Wahnsinn hinzugeben, sich für alle Schläge, Tritte, Beleidigungen und Misshandlungen zu rächen. ~ Clara lief leise aus ihrem Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise. Sie wollte nicht das ihr Vater sie hört. Sie schlich sich leise die Holztreppe hinunter in das Erdgeschoss. Sie hörte den Fernseher und einige Schimpfwörter aus der Küche. Unten angekommen machte sie sich leise auf den Weg zur Küche. Die Tür war offen und als sie in dieser stand, sah sie ihren Vater, welcher am Kühlschrank war und sich darüber aufregte etwas nicht finden zu können. Bei dem Gedanken darüber, sich endlich rächen zu können, musste sie wieder grinsen. Und als sie daran dachte wie dumm sie doch war, dass sie den Wahnsinn immer ignoriert hatte, musste sie kichern. Durch das plötzliche Kichern drehte ihr schaute ihr Vater auf und drehte sich zur Quelle des nicht mehr stoppenden Kichern. Als er seine Tochter sah, wusste er nicht was er von ihr halten solle. Sie stand dort in der Tür, komplett in Schwarz gekleidet. Ihre Haare schauten aus der Kapuze heraus und sie hielt sich eine Hand etwas vor den Mund, um ihr Kichern im Zaun zu halten. Ihre Augen waren zu und es sah aus als hätte sie keine mehr, durch die zwei großen, schwarzen Flecken um sie, die ihre zwei, einstmaligen, blauen Augen waren. Sie sah aus wie eine Wahnsinnige, wie sie dort nur stand und kicherte, obwohl sie sich schwer tat nicht laut loszulachen. Langsam verstummte ihr Kichern und sie sah auf, ihre eisig blauen Augen auf ihren Vater gerichtet. „Hallo Vater“, sie sagte es schon fast hasserfüllt, als wäre es eine Lüge das er ihr Vater ist. Ihr Vater sah sie einfach nur an. Als er sich wieder daran erinnerte was er eigentlich am machen war, fuhr er sie an: „Sag mal, spinnst du?! Ich find hier NICHTS wieder! Und was trägst du da überhaupt? Und warum bist du nicht in der Schule?!“. Clara lächelte ihn nur an, bevor sie auf ihn zu schritt. „Tut mir Leid Vater, ich wusste nicht das dein kleines Hirn mit meiner Ordnung nicht klar kommt“, sprach sie ruhig, ihr Lächeln verließ nie ihr Gesicht. Ihr Vater brauchte mehrere Sekunden um zu verarbeiten das sie ihn gerade beleidigt hatte, doch sie stand schon vor ihm. „Aber keine Sorge, gleich musst du meine Ordnung nicht mehr ertragen“, mit diesen Worten streckte sie beide ihre Hände aus, und mit ihrem Zeige- und Mittelfinger, seine Augen auszustechen. Sie zog ihre Finger wieder aus seinen Augen heraus und nach nur wenigen Sekunden schrie ihr Vater voller Schmerz laut auf und presste beide Hände auf seine Augen. „Du Monster! Du elendliches, grausames Monster!“, schrie er sie an. Clara war sich sicher, er würde sie auch wütend anstarren, hätte sie nicht seine Augen zur Suppe verarbeitet. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie schon wieder Kichern und hielt sich ihre blutige Hand vor den Mund als ihr Kichern langsam zu einem lauten Lachen wurde. „Du... Du Psychopath!“, schrie ihr Vater, doch seine Stimme zitterte leicht, er hatte langsam Angst vor seiner Tochter bekommen. Clara lachte weiterhin. Psychopath... Der Klang des Wortes gefiel ihr! „Das klingt gut!“, reif sie erfreut zwischen ihrem Lachen, „Das gefällt mir!“. Ihr Vater sah vor sich nicht mehr seine Tochter, die immer zurückhaltend und schüchtern war, sich nicht traute gegen andere anzustehen. Er sah vor sich ein Monster, einen Psychopathen. Ihr Lachen verebbte langsam und mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht schritt sie wieder näher auf ihren Vater zu, welcher es aber nicht sehen könnte, doch er hörte ihre Schritte. „Jetzt fehlt ja nur noch eines...“, sagte sie, mit Vorfreude in ihrer Stimme, „dich zu töten“. Ihr Vater, der auf dem Boden saß, rutsche aus Angst weiter von ihr weg. Doch er traf bald die Wand und hatte keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Clara kniete sich vor ihn und starrte ihn seine leeren Augenhöhlen, in denen nichts weiter außer Schwärze und Blut zu sehen war. Clara grinste wieder und sah wirklich verrückt aus. Sie umarmte ihren Vater, diesen schockte diese Tatsache allerdings und er tat nichts. „Jetzt muss ich nur noch eine Sache tun..“, begann sie in sein Ohr zu flüstern. „Dich töten“, mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie ihren Arm von seinem Nacken gelöst und direkt vor seinen Hals gebracht und in der selben Bewegung noch ihre Hand hochgezogen, so, dass die versteckte Klinge hervorschoss und in seine Kehle stieß. Clara zog die Klinge noch etwas an seiner Kehle entlang, bevor sie sie heraus zog. Mit einem Kichern stand sie auf und schaute auf ihren nun toten Vater herab. „Selbst Schuld“, sagte sie noch leise bevor sie weiter kicherte und ihre blutige Klinge ansah. Sie wischte sie an ihrer Hose sauber und schob sie zurück in ihr Versteck und schloss die Sicherung, damit die Klinge nicht ausfahren konnte. Mit einem guten Gefühl schritt sie aus der Küche und war auf dem Weg zur Haustür. Sie überlegte ob sie noch der Schule einen Besuch abstatten sollte, doch sie entschloss sich dagegen. Stattdessen schrieb sie schnell einen Zettel, welchen sie mit einem Küchenmesser außen an der Haustür befestigte. Sie las noch einmal über den Zettel, als er in der Sonne hing. Daraufhin musste sie wieder kichern, doch aus ihrem Kichern wurde schnell ein irres Lachen, welches bestimmt jeder Nachbar hätte hören können. Lachend und mit spielerischen Schritten schritt sie die Straße entlang und verschwand zwischen den Häusern, ihr Lachen niemals endend. ~ Der Zettel hatte folgendes auf sich geschrieben, in einer krakeligen Schrift: Ich werde auch bald den Rest von euch holen... ''Die, die es verdient haben zu sterben... '' Dann müsst ihr mich nie mehr sehen und könnt in Ruhe sterben... ''-Black Eye'' Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen